Something I've Always Had
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: Nathan and Haley fluff. Four parts. Extended versions of the flashbacks during episode 2.17, Something I Can Never Have.
1. The Fun Shower

Okay, so it's been a while since I've written pure Naley fluff. That's what this is. I know I have a bunch of stories going, but this one's already complete. It just needs posting. Anyway, it's a continuation of episode 2.17's naley flashbacks, as in, what happened in those flashbacks that we didn't see? Please review, and enjoy. It's my christmas present to you.

* * *

**Something I've Always Had**

**Part One: The Fun Shower**

_"If we're going to be late, we're going to have fun doing it."_

Haley grinned, kissing Nathan. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yep."

The water ran down through her hair, and over her beautiful body, causing Nathan a little more happiness than he'd previously hoped for. Haley noticed this, and looked down.

"I guess we're going to be pretty late." She giggled and Nathan shrugged.

"Not if I do this!" He twisted one of the shower knobs, causing the nice, warm water to turn ice cold in seconds.

Haley gasped, jumping up. "Nathan! I can't believe you just did that!"

She turned them around, pushing him into the cold water. He made a face of discomfort and quickly turned the knob once more, so the water was warm.

"I was just kidding around."

"So was I." Haley leaned up to kiss his lips, and he smirked.

"So, what have you been doing in here alone for so long?" Nathan challenged, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"All sorts of things." Haley feigned innocence.

"Without me?"

"Well I couldn't exactly shave my legs with you in here watching."

"Were you really shaving your legs?"

"No. I was just thinking. And enjoying the warm water. " Haley grinned, pulling Nathan down to kiss her. He smiled, pulling away.

"Hey guess what, Hales?" He said softly.

"What?" She expected him to pull another joke. To turn the water cold, or run out and leave her with no towel.

"We're married." He grinned boyishly, and Haley found her smile growing as well.

That's right. They were. They'd been married for less then a few days, and already, they were in complete heaven. This marriage had already been more then they could have imagined.

They knew there would be ups and down. But they were expecting them. They could handle anything, together.

They were Nathan and Haley.

"We're married." She repeated, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"And we're very late."

Haley smiled, sliding the shower door open, and stepping out, grabbing a towel, and then handing one to Nathan, who turned the shower off and wrapped it around his waist.

When he stepped out of the shower, Haley was gone. He looked through the open bathroom door, and barely had time to see her tiny form walking down the hallway.

Nathan followed after her, reaching the bedroom. When he entered, she was standing by the bed, the towel still wrapped around her, her eyes completely clouded with love.

"Let's be later." She said softly, dropping her towel and leaning up to kiss Nathan passionately.

"Hales, if we start - I don't know that I'd be able to stop." He whispered, attempting to conceal a moan and she began to kiss down his neck.

"Then don't." She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowing him to pick her up, dropping her back onto the bed, and then climbing on top of her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Nathan laid soft butterfly kisses down her neck, pinning her tiny arms back with his stronger ones. They laced their fingers together, and Nathan found his lips once more on hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned softly as he nibbled on her ear.

They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing, and Nathan's head shot up. Haley giggled softly at his pained expression, and pushed him off of her. She reached over, grabbing the phone off it's cradle.

"Hello?" A pause. "Mom? Yeah, we're on our way," another pause. "Of course not, mom. Ew. Yeah, we'll be there soon. Love you too, bye." Haley put the phone back on it's cradle, and looked over at Nathan, smiling softly.

"No way. No. You said that we would be later. Haley.." Nathan whined.

"Nate, when we get back, we'll have lots of time to ourselves to do, whatever we want to do." She picked herself up off the bed, immediately scurrying towards the closet for some clothes.

After a few minutes of pouting, Nathan stood as well.

"This sucks."

"Babe, come on. The reception will be fun. And we can always say we're tired, and retire early.."

"I guess." Nathan sulked.

"You going to get ready?" Haley eyed him, amused.

"Before I do that, I'm going to have to go take that cold shower."

"Make it quick." She smiled after him, and Nathan shook his head.

"First she leaves me all hot and heavy, and now she's demanding things of me. We must be married." Nathan muttered loud enough so Haley could hear.

She grinned, shaking her head. "Yeah, we must be."


	2. The Road Trip

Merry Christmas! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was fun to write, and is really, really fluffy. Nathan and Haley banter is so adorable. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoy this, and review again. Hehe.

-

**Something I've Always Had**

**Part Two: The Road Trip**

_"Now listen, I may not always be able to give you everything, but I can do this. Come on, let's go see your family."_

_"Thank you. You know, as long as I have you, I have everything I want. But we're still going!"_

"I still can't believe we're actually doing this." Haley clapped her hands excitedly as Nathan and her began their journey to Georgia, where her parents had currently situated themselves happily.

"I can. This is going to be fun. And the road trip there's going to be pretty great too."

"So, this is a road trip." Haley nodded.

"Our first road trip." Nathan agreed.

"Well, every road trip needs music."

"That it does."

Haley popped a CD into the player, and soft, slow sounds began to play. Nathan crinkled up his nose and frowned, causing Haley to giggle slightly.

"Nate, do you not like my music?" She mocked hurt.

"Aw, baby. You know I love you, but I can't stand this soft stuff."

"Well let's see what you've got then." Haley challenged, pulling her CD out of the player.

Nathan popped in a Fifty Cent CD, and couldn't help but smile when Haley covered her ears.

"What is that?"

"That, my dear Haley, is Fifty Cent."

"That's not even grammatically correct." Haley frowned.

Nathan grinned. "He doesn't have to be grammatically correct. He's a gangsta, and he makes like a billion dollars a year."

Nonetheless, Nathan pulled the CD out and flicked on the radio, making sure to keep it low.

"So, no music," He shrugged, "How about some snacks?"

"Nathan, I don't think we can afford to buy any snacks." They'd barely had enough money to make it there.

"Me either. Which is why I raided Lucas's place before we left." He pulled out a brown paper bag, handing it to Haley.

"Oh, I love you." Haley grinned, kissing his cheek.

She looked through the bag for something to eat and was surprised to find there was nothing. There was plenty of food. It was just all stuff that Haley wouldn't eat.

"You idiot!" Haley squealed, slapping Nathan upside the head.

"Ouch!" Nathan ducked his head, in case she was swinging again, and then looked over at her, "What was that for?"

"Nathan, you packed guy food!"

"That's funny. I didn't know there was such a thing.

"Beef Jerky, Trail Mix, Fritos. Do I even need to continue?"

"How was I supposed to know that that was all guy food?"

"You should have thought about stuff you didn't like! That's girl food!"

"Oh."

They were silent for a few moments.

Haley looked over at a very troubled looking Nathan, and suddenly remembered how nice it was that he'd decided to take her on this road trip.

So they were different. That didn't really matter. She was just glad to have him.

Haley reached her hand over, clasping it into Nathan's spare hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay. I was just thinking, though."

"Yeah?"

"Is Ice Cream a guy food, or a girl food? Because you like ice cream, and so do I."

"Not all foods fall into the guy or girl category. It's just that there are certain things most guys don't like, and certain things most girls don't like."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Haley grinned, leaning over to kiss Nathan on the lips. He kissed back for a second, before pulling away.

"You do know that I'm driving, and could crash this car and kill us both if you do that."

"Pull over, then." She whispered in his ear, seductively.

"Yeah, okay." Quickly turning on his blinkers, Nathan managed to pull the car off the road.

"It means so much to me that you did this."

"Pulled over?" Nathan asked, confused.

"No. Took me to see my parents."

"It's cool."

"I guess I kinda owe you now, huh?"

"Guess so." Nathan smirked.

"How could I ever repay you, Nate?"

"How do you think?"

Nathan kissed her, pulling her out of her own seat, and onto him.

What a fun trip this was already.


	3. The Answering Machine

**Almost finished. Wow. I posted like, two days ago, and by tomorrow the story should be finished. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm not sure if it's as good as the other ones, but, enjoy and review. Thanks.**

**- **

**Something I've Always Had**

**Part Three: The Answering Machine**

_"Hi, you've reached Haley-"_

_"- And Nathan. I live here, too."_

_"Yes, Nathan lives here, too because we're married!"_

_"And uh, we can't get to the phone right now, because we're, um.."_

_"We're having sex? I mean, we're just having really-"_

_"Okay."_

_"- hot sex. Oh! Nathan, we're still on. Leave a message-"_

_"And uh, we'll get back to you when we're done!"_

The two giggled like the young teenagers they were as they hit the ground. Nathan leaned down, allowing his lips to meet Haley's.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, and he inched his fingers up her shirt, trailing soft kisses down her neck.

Haley removed Nathan's shirt, running her hands over his hard abs, and then up to his clavicle.

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the two. Nathan groaned. Haley began to sit up.

He stopped her, pinning her back down. "Come on. Let it ring."

"It could be important." She giggled.

"Yeah, but what's the point of having an answering machine if we're not going to use it?"

Haley paused for a second, hearing the phone ring a couple more times.

"Fine." She continued to kiss him, allowing him to remove her shirt. She unzipped his pants, and he kicked them off.

The answering machine went off, so that Nathan and Haley could hear themselves minutes before. They almost stopped to listen, but couldn't control themselves as they continued to rid themselves of their clothing.

That was, until they heard Brooke Davis's voice. "Oh my god. Nate and Tutor Wife! Thanks for informing the whole world of your sexual life. I mean, I guess it's kind of kinky, but not for single girls like myself who haven't gotten any in months. God. Teases. And call me back soon. I know you're probably right there. Tutor Girl! You can't have sex for fifteen million years straight! Answer the-"

The phone cut off.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Brooke's crazy." Nathan shook his head, leaning down to kiss her.

"Definitely crazy." Haley agreed.

They continued on their merry way, until seconds later, the phone began to ring again.

They let it ring.

Their answering machine sounded again. And once more, Brooke's angry voice came in through the machine. "Oh my God! Your phone just cut me off! It was like, 'I'm sorry, you've run out of time.' What the hell was that? It's not like I'm on a payphone! Plus, my parents totally paid the bill this month, even though we're kinda low on cash, so you should answer the phone, so I don't have to waste anymore money. Nathan! Haley! Tutor Wife, if you don't answer this phone right-"

Nathan groaned. "Is she going to keep calling?"

"I hope not."

The two were now almost completely naked. It was uncomfortable, having to stop to listen to Brooke's messages.

The phone rang once more. They tried to ignore it, as Haley pulled off her underwear, and kissed him passionately, grinning as she felt his hands traveling down her body.

"Are you kidding me? How does that happen? That's never happened to me before! Okay, maybe a couple times. But still, this is not fair! You need to answer the phone, because I need to talk to you. Tutor Wife, I'm not kidding! I'm serious. I mean.." She continued to babble on.

Haley groaned, roughly pushing Nathan off of her, and standing up, picking the phone up.

"Brooke! I'm kind of in the middle of something. If you value your life, just wait for me to call you back. Got it? Great!" She hung up, and looked down towards Nathan.

He grinned. "Did you get rid of her?"

"Pretty sure I did." Haley smiled, laying back down beside Nathan.

"Good. Because nothing can stop me now." Nathan climbed back on top of her, and they continued back to where they'd left off.

"That's very, very good to hear."

"Glad you think so."


	4. The Wedding Night

I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Laguna/Malibu for a little vacation., so I'm just going to post the last chapter now. Hope everyone likes it, and leaves lots of reviews. I had such fun writing this story, and look forward to doing another Naley soon, hopefully. Also, all my old stories that haven't been updated in forever? I haven't given up on them. If anyone even cares, lol. Enjoy.

-  
**Something I've Always Had**

**Part Four: The Wedding Night**

_"Listen, we don't have to do anything, alright? That's not why I married you."_

_"You've gotta be kidding me."_

_"Look what I got myself into!"_

Haley grinned as she loosened Nathan's tie, pulling it off of him. He chuckled, removing his own jacket, and then grabbing her hands.

"I love you."

Her eyes grew glossy, and she stood her tip-toes to kiss his lips. "I love you too. I'm so happy."

"Me too." He kissed her once more, as she began to unbutton his shirt, her hands shaking the slightest bit.

It was enough for him to notice.

"It's okay," He whispered, pulling her hands away, "I won't hurt you, Haley."

"I know. I'm just - I'm scared."

They were at the bed now. He gently pushed her back, and then climbed on top of her, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Me too." Nathan said honestly.

Haley almost laughed. "Why are you scared?"

"Because I've never made love before. I mean, I've had sex, but that's it. It's never meant this much."

Haley looked up at him for a second, before pushing her lips onto his forcefully. "I want everything with you."

"Me too." He murmured, pulling his pants off slowly.

"You're it for me, Nate. I've never been so happy in my life as when I'm with you. And I want you to make love to me."

"I can do that." They sat there for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes. It was almost awkward.

And then, softly and slowly, Nathan kissed her, before sitting up and removing his wife beater. She looked over his bare chest and smiled. The beautiful man before her was hers. He was her Nathan.

He leaned back down, clasping their hands together, and pinning them back over her head. Then, once more he pulled back, hooking his fingers slowly underneath her dress, and pulling it over her head slowly. Just in her bra and underwear, she looked almost unsure as she breathed heavily.

Nathan swallowed as he undid her bra, pulling it off. Self consciously, she had to stop herself from covering her chest with her hands.

"You're so beautiful." Nathan whispered, running his fingers through her soft hair.

He kissed her, helping her to rid herself of her underwear, and running his hands over her silky, smooth body.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more.

"I'm sure." She nodded comfortably, wrapping her arms around his neck, and holding him tightly.

Nathan used his fingers first, pleasuring her. She gasped and moaned in appreciation, and he smiled.

Then, carefully, he slid himself inside of her. She whimpered at first, obviously uncomfortable. He held on to her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

And then afterwards, they lay together, entangled in each other's arms. Haley ran her fingers up and down Nathan's arm.

"That wasn't bad at all."

"No, it wasn't."

"I really love you, Nathan. I mean, I'm so happy that my first time was with you. I'm so happy that I was blessed enough to be with you. You mean everything to me. I love that we're married now."

"I feel the exact same way, Hales. I want you to know that I'll never hurt you. Ever. I know I've screwed up before, but you've really changed me. Because of you, I'm this totally different person. And I'm so happy that I'm not the same asshole I used to be. I owe it all to you."

"No. You changed yourself. I just helped a little."

Nathan nudged her. "You helped a lot."

Haley grinned, kissing him softly. "We're married, Nate."

"Yeah, Hales. We are."

It was almost scary, and ever so adventurous. Two sixteen year old teenagers had fallen in love and married.

They spent most of the rest of the night in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes, and making love.

They were one of those couples destined to last forever. And it was apparent even from the beginning.


End file.
